Shrek 2
Shrek 2 is a 2004 American computer-animated comedy fantasy film directed by Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury and Conrad Vernon. It is a sequel to the 2001 film Shrek. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and Pacific Data Images and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. The film was released on May 19, 2004. Plot After Shrek and Fiona return to from their honeymoon, they are invited to the royal ball by Fiona's parents to celebrate their marriage. Though Shrek is reluctant, he agrees to attend the royal ball. The newlyweds, accompanied by Shrek's friend Donkey, journey to the kingdom of Far Far Away, where they meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian. However, Fiona's parents are surprised and repulsed that Fiona, as well as Shrek, are both ogres, especially since they had arranged for Prince Charming to rescue her from the castle and marry her. After a heated argument between Shrek and Harold, Fiona locks herself in her room, repulsed at their behavior. There, Fiona meets Prince Charming's mother, Fairy Godmother, who is surprised at Fiona's new appearance. Meanwhile, Shrek discovers that Fiona was once infatuated with Prince Charming and worries that he might lose her. Harold is afterwards reprimanded by Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming, as they had made a deal earlier for Prince Charming to marry Fiona. In response to this, Harold hires an assassin, Puss in Boots, to kill Shrek. Puss in Boots attacks Shrek and Donkey in the forest, but is unable to defeat them. To make amends, he accompanies the two as they sneak into Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal one of her potions, which Shrek hopes will restore Fiona's love for him. Shrek and Donkey consume the potion and as a result, Shrek is transformed into a human and Donkey is transformed into a stallion. To make the transformation permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight. Shrek, Donkey, and Puss arrive at the castle and discover that the potion has also transformed Fiona into her former, human self. Fairy Godmother, learning of her potion's theft, sends Prince Charming to pose as Shrek and win Fiona's love. At Fairy Godmother's urgings, Shrek abandons the castle, believing that he must let Fiona go. However, Shrek, Donkey, and Puss overhear Fairy Godmother scheme with Harold to plant a love potion in Fiona's tea to ensure that she falls in love with Prince Charming. The trio are imprisoned, but several of Shrek's friends band together to free the trio and create a giant gingerbread man named Mongo. Shrek and his friends storm the castle's defenses, assisted by Mongo. In the ensuring confrontation, Mongo is overpowered, but Shrek manages to infiltrate the castle. Shrek arrives at the royal ball, but fails to prevent Fiona from kissing Prince Charming. However, Fiona knocks Prince Charming unconscious and Harold reveals that he never gave Fiona the love potion. Enraged, Fairy Godmother attempts to kill Shrek by shooting at him with her wand, but Harold intercepts the shot, which bounces off his armor and strikes Fairy Godmother, killing her. Harold is then transformed into a frog and reveals that he took Fairy Godmother's potion years ago to transform himself into a human to marry Lillian. Lillian informs Harold that she loves him, regardless of his appearance. The clock strikes midnight and Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are transformed back into their former selves. Harold apologizes for his previous behavior and gives the two his blessings before the party is restarted. During the party, the Dragon, who had previously romanced Donkey, reveals that she has given birth to several Donkey-Dragon hybrids, much to Donkey's joy. Cast *Mike Myers as Shrek. *Eddie Murphy as Donkey. *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona. *Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian. *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots. *John Cleese as King Harold. *Rupert Everett as Prince Charming. *Jennifer Saunders as Fairy Godmother. *Aron Warner as Wolf. *Kelly Asbury as Page/Elf/Nobleman/Nobleman's son. *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio/The Three Little Pigs. *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man/Cedric/Announcer/Muffin Man/Mongo. *Christopher Knights as Blind Mouse. *David P. Smith as Herald/Man With Box. *Mark Moseley as Mirror/Dresser. *Kelly Cooney as Fast Food Clerk. Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Pacific Data Images films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:PG-rated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Parody films Category:2000s films Category:2004 films